Paper Stars
Hi! I'm Annie and this is a short one-shot based around Sam's elimination from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Enjoy.x P.O.V: Dakota Out of everyone, I choose you. I could have had anyone. I am Dakota Milton, after all. I’m destined to be someone, and I’ve always been. Then came Total Drama. This stupid, stupid show. People asked me why I came back. You’re Dakota Milton. You don’t even need the money. Why do you attract me? Why can’t I get you out of my mind? When I went soaring away, the first thing that flashed to it was your awkward laugh, the strange conversations, how my stomach always tended to flutter around you. I don’t know you very well. Why is this happening to me? Why did I come back for you, Sam? Tonight was the night that changed everything; when you flew among the paper stars. Why would they eliminate you? They needed you. I needed you. Yet, as I peered around the thick wooden poles that separated me from the elimination, I heard your voice ring out into the still air. The entire moment was blurry for me. A rush. I slid down on to the dirt floor and paused. A complete rush; everything in my mind raced. Yet, I sat still. Silent. I knew the ceremony was over now; hearing Chris switch teams up yet again. I crawled behind a tree and sat there, watching. Jo was the first to trudge by. She twisted Brick’s arm. He winced in pain. Why didn’t he leave? He could be beat up so easily. Sure, Jo was, well, Jo, but it wasn’t fair. He was pathetic. You were the one who nearly won it all for them. Why not Lightning? He let out a loud laugh to the torture of Brick. Even Scott. Why not him? It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out he was a bad guy. Lies, lies, and more lies. Walking around the flames, his ginger hair and deep gray eyes caught the light like embers. He smirked at it, too. It was so obvious. Despite all of that, the main question was clear: Why you? Time passed, and you finally were alone. Even Chris and Chef were gone by then. Leaning on the sign, you ran your hand through your delightful mess of curly brown hair, staring at your feet. “I’ll miss her,” you finally mumbled. My heart raced. Me, Sam? Will you miss me? Your head suddenly shot up and glanced at my hiding spot. I froze, not even daring to breathe. Like a gust of wind, the simple glance sent chills up my spine. You turned away and kept walking. Thank God. I wasn’t going to miss the Hurl of Shame this time. I had to hurry. My shoes slipped off, and ran through the dead of the night. The air was warming up and crickets happily chirped at the crackling of fire, which was rather ironic when it was contrasted to my dread. And when I reached the beach, I pulled it together. Appearance is the most important thing, after all. Pull it together, Dakota. My thoughts were drowning in the background, but got closer and closer until I found you yet again. One last time. Your eyes lit up, which only sent a sharper pain into my heart. “Hey! You came to see me off!” I laced my fingers into yours and sighed. “I’m gonna miss you…” My mind trailed off, and my first instinct to give you my number. “Here. Call me, okay?” I smiled. You looked away in to the distance with a grin. “I may have lost the game, but I’ve won the girl of my dreams.” My heart leaped with joy. I leaned in, but in a split second all that was left was the floating piece of paper. My entire body tensed up as I watched you leave and tears began to brim my eyes. Tonight was the night that changed everything. I watched you fly into a sea of paper stars, leaving me behind. It’s been hours, but I’m still frozen on to the dock. I can’t get you out of my head. I can’t get this out of my head. Now I long for yesterday. I long to be near you. I long to talk to you. We’re separated and torn, and there’s no way of going back and making you stay – making you be mine. I sit quietly and let the teardrops stream down my cheeks and let my pain collapse into itself, because I knew it shouldn’t have happened. So, I’ll sleep. I’ll let it escape me for the night and let you and me run away in my dreams. In dreams, of course, we can’t be torn. You’ll be mine and I’ll be yours. It’s my dream. Since stepping on this island, it always has been and it is still; I’ve always loved you, always will. And I’ll be happy until the dreaded morning when my eyes shoot open and I realize you’re gone. I’ll leave myself dreaming of a tomorrow, which, tomorrow, will be as distant as ‘tis today.